gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
ANCELES LEMON
(***) Where did you learn to kiss like that? That was amazing * (***) You really took my breath away * 10:11DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well let's say have a way to do this things * 10:11Gogogadget831(***) *smirks at seductively* How was I? * 10:12DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well *smirks seductively to **** you made me fell like I was in heaven * 10:13Gogogadget831(***) I'm already in heaven with you right now. * (***) What shall we do in heaven? * 10:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well, relax and have the best time ever with the person that you love the most * Looks to her smiling* * 10:15Gogogadget831(***) *kisses Taeko's forehead gently and wraps her in her arms, smelling the wonderful flowery scent of her hair and burying her face in her hair* * 10:16DarkMaster999(Taeko) But I gotta admit I kissed many people before, its something I kinda learned with gambling, its kinda hard to do it but after years of pratice I managed to do some tactics... * (Taeko) Oh, hahaha *Notices what she's doing but doesn't stop her of doing, she enjoys a lot of it* * 10:17Gogogadget831(***) You're a wonderful kisser. You're the first, and likely the best kisser out there. * 10:17DarkMaster999(Taeko) I have to admit something... * (Taeko) You are my first sincere kiss to someone and I never kissed someone that good before. * 10:19Gogogadget831(***) I never expected to take you to heaven with that kiss though. Except even before we kissed, I was already in heaven everytime I'm around you * 10:19DarkMaster999(Taeko) Heh, I appreciate your compliment *She smiles*. So enjoy that hair? *She smirks without looking to **** * 10:19Gogogadget831(***) I'm enjoying you more *goes down to kiss her cheeks* * 10:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) Wow, I didn't knew I caused that to you, normally when people say that, They say that I take them to hell * 10:21Gogogadget831(***) To heaven and beyond, my savior * 10:21DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well normally in the first conversation, I actually have two close friends aside my pet... * (Taeko) Is it strange to call a Gothic Lolita a savior? *Laughs* * 10:21Gogogadget831(***) You are my savior. And the thief that stole my heart. But I'll let you keep it * 10:22DarkMaster999(Taeko) But I like even if its strange, after all its love right? *She moves to kiss *** in the cheek* * 10:22Gogogadget831(***) *blushes deeply* * 10:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well then I would be ready to face a lot of gambles, I kinda love bluffing a little *Taunting the girl with wide smile* * 10:23Gogogadget831(***) *whispers in ear* Where has your heart gone, my lovely? * (***) Has a certain someone stolen it? *raises eyebrows up and down* * 10:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) *whispers back* I don't know, but I heard a girl stole it... * 10:24Gogogadget831(***) Hehehehe *kisses earlobe* * 10:25DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh, hahaha that tickles. * 10:25Gogogadget831(***) *starts nibbling a little* * 10:25DarkMaster999(Taeko ) But you know I'm looking to that thief right now? * 10:26Gogogadget831(***) *looks at Taeko seductively* You guessed right * 10:26DarkMaster999(Taeko) That thief is so lovely...hahaa please stop it really tickles *She still feeling a little of tickle for the kissing and for the nibbling* * 10:27Gogogadget831(***) Make me! *nibbles ear* * 10:28DarkMaster999(Taeko) Hahahhaa stop stop you win! *She still laughing a lot even though its not her most sensible point in case of tickling* * 10:28Gogogadget831(***) *starts tickling Taeko* * (***) I gotchu! I gotchu! * 10:29DarkMaster999(Taeko) No...*She started to retreat slowly but still couldn't escape it* no, no no... haha...HAHAHAHA! * 10:29Gogogadget831*the two of them roll down a hill and Taeko ends up on top of **** * 10:30DarkMaster999(Taeko) Please hahaha...stop! *She was laughing a lot trying to defend herself from the fast hands of the girl but couldn't stop her* * 10:30Gogogadget831(***) Wow, you pinned me. *pouts playfully* * 10:30DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She notice the new position they were right now* You really like me being on top of you don't ya? *sarcastic* * 10:31Gogogadget831(***) I'm defs a top more than a bottom, but once in a while, I like letting my love get the top * 10:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well like I said I have my powers... * 10:32Gogogadget831(***) Powers? Show me * 10:33DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh really? Show me then *She rolls making now Anjna being on the top of her* show me how you love to be at top, her hand started moving ***'s hair slowly caressing it* * *Her hand * 10:33Gogogadget831(***) You want me to show you how much I love you? * 10:34DarkMaster999(Taeko) So, do you like to be on top now? Hehehe *Gives playfully laugh and smiles to her* * 10:34Gogogadget831(***) I love it * (***) But not as much as I love you, my amazon * 10:35DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well, both me and Celes would love to see that.... *She gives a smile to her*, and besides call me a queen not a amazon *Taunts her* * 10:35Gogogadget831(***) *purrs playfully as she massages her hair* * (***) Alright, my queen. I'll fulfill your every duties. Tell me what I shall do * 10:36DarkMaster999(Taeko) Right now, you are free to do everything you want I only ask something to you.... * 10:36Gogogadget831(***) Yes, my beautiful queen of the amazons? * 10:36DarkMaster999(Taeko) Promise that you never will stop loving me that promise the same to you *She smiles to her* * 10:37Gogogadget831(***) I promise *starts kissing Taeko passionately, rubbing her body against hers* * 10:38DarkMaster999(Taeko) Good...*Kiss *** passionately, her body was moving, rubbing it against hers* * 10:39Gogogadget831(***) *slowly sticks her hand up her blouse, massaging her body gently* * 10:41DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She notices the movement the other girl was doing, she did a grunt that showed Celes was enjoying the massage, she again moved her hand with the ring and start caressing ***'s hair slowly* * 10:42Gogogadget831(***) Am I taking things too fast or is this okay? * 10:43DarkMaster999(Taeko) I don't remember complaining about it *She said with playful tone* * (Taeko) *Continues kissing *** and playing with the girl's hair* * 10:43Gogogadget831(***) Alright, good *starts moving down to kiss her neck passionately* * 10:44DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ah....*she grunted* That feel so good... * 10:45Gogogadget831(***) *kisses her more* * 10:46DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She suddenly realizes they having making out for a long time and maybe they should move back soon, but she was enjoying so much of it that again forget about it when *** kissed more her neck* * (Taeko) So relaxing.... * 10:47Gogogadget831(***) *picks up bridal style* Chef has an abandoned house nearby with a king-size bed. Let's head there! *carries her over there to continue their passionate moment* * 10:48DarkMaster999(Taeko) Are you sure *She notices *** carrying her*, you know what let's go *Smilling* * 10:48Gogogadget831(***) You're ready, right? If not, that's totally fine * 10:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) I don't know, I think yes.... * (Taeko) But you know we might call the attention of people that we don't need on our tails right... * 10:49Gogogadget831(***) Me too...but...*locks doors and windows tightly and pushes a button that puts the house in a bubble* No one can hear us now! * 10:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks surprised to what she did in the house* Ok I never even going to question how you manage do it but.... * (Taeko) Where did we stop? *She says playful to the girl* * 10:52Gogogadget831(***) *smirks and starts kissing her passionately again* * 10:55DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Kisses *** and hugs her tight, she then falls into the bed with *** being on top of her* * 10:56Gogogadget831(***) I love you *continues making out with while holding both her hands* * 10:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) I now know that * Making out with her, she still holding ***'s hands, she never dreamed about a relation like that here she is right now, she may not have a vampire butler, but she have a lovely sucubbus to be her company* * 10:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) I admit why you called me to here, I mean I don't wanna sound like a bastard right now, but we are doing the same thing we were doing outside? Right? *Says playfully to her, taunting the girl* * (***) *takes off her own shirt, revealing her fully tanned perfection* * (***) I know...I'm a bit tubby * 11:02DarkMaster999(Celes) I see...perfection but allow me to show you.... * she start removing her dress slowly revealing a pale thin body using now only her underwears* * (Celes) *She then finally removed everything* You are not the only one that can be called perfect.... * 11:03Gogogadget831(***) *takes off her blue lumberjack pants as she gazes in awe at Celes, who was now naked in her eyes* * (***) Oh my glory.... *takes off her undies too* * (***) *touches her breasts and gently caresses them* * 11:04DarkMaster999(Celes) Don't look like you never saw my body before.... * (Taeko) Well except that now I'm totally...*she blushes* * 11:05Gogogadget831(***) *starts pleasuring her lover* * (***) *pleasures her passionately* * 11:07DarkMaster999(Taeko) *That feeling of heaven was consuming her again, but now even more, the pleasure she was having was insane, the fact that someone touched her breasts made her feel awe but also for some reason comfortable, she just couldn't do anything aside enjoy this moment and if anyone show up, just a simple "I don't care about you, I only caring about *** right now"* * 11:08Gogogadget831(***) *kisses her all over her body* * 11:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She moaned with pleasure* You really wanted to take another step further don't you? hehehe....*She was feeling relaxed* * 11:09Gogogadget831(***) Yes, my love *grinds on her* * (***) I wish this never ended *continues to pleasure her* * 11:12DarkMaster999(Taeko) So good....*She started to touch ***'s body a little more, she didn't cared about any imperfection, she just cared that the moment was the best, she started grinding the girl's body slowly from her breasts to her ass* Do you remember when I said about heaven....this more than heaven.... * (Taeko) Same... *pleasure her company* * 11:13Gogogadget831(***) *moans loudly* Ohhhhhhhhh I'm beyond heaven now.....I love you.......I love you....... * 11:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) and I love you too * Says pasisonately* Category:Anceles